The present invention relates generally to mobile device security, and more particularly to enhanced mobile device security by incorporating hardware buttons into access control modes.
Traditional mobile device access methods may include numeric passcodes, gesture patterns, voice recognition, and biometric scanning. For a user to ensure security of their mobile device is not compromised, the user typically may change a numeric passcode when it has been performed in front of others, or refrain from performing an unlock mechanism to gain access to their mobile device in front of others.